The problem with multiple interferences in cell systems has been known for some time. However, what has not been known previously is how interference between two cells in a metropolitan environment can be described with sufficient accuracy in a quantitative way. A new measuring technique developed at Televerket Radio, however, provides a detailed pattern of the complicated wave propagation in a city environment and has created the prerequisites for very detailed interference studies and thereby also for studies of multiple interference between cells.